


My Christmas Gift to You

by wonwooscarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: A short story set on christmas eve, where misunderstandings happen because of two idiots in love, who place importance on the words “I Love You”.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	My Christmas Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I know I haven’t posted anything in a long time, and I’m sorry. I literally thought of this prompt before church lol and now I started writing 2 am and its 6 am now. If there are mistakes in the story and grammar, please dont hesitate to tell me, it will be greatly appreciated.

He stepped off the platform, dusting himself and fixing his clothes before walking off to the exit. Excited as he is to go home, he can’t stand the cold south korea goes through during the winter time. He braces himself before exiting the train station, fixing his clothes once again, pulling down on his hat, to make sure he’s all covered up. Not like anything changed within the few minutes he exited the train to him just barely within the train station’s premises. He starts his walk, shivers the moment he felt a snowflake land on his nose. The torture this short walk gives him doesn’t measure up to whats waiting for him at home. It might be a bit too ambiguous to call the place his home, but he does. The warm comfort of being with your boyfriend this Christmas eve.

Mingyu hurriedly, while carefully keeping his footing, headed to Wonwoo’s apartment building. It’s only a few minutes from the train station he takes from work so Mingyu is always thankful for that. Wonwoo has been his boyfriend for already six months, and they’re spending their first christmas together. Well not entirely since Mingyu still has to go home to his family in Anyang. In fact, the only reason he’s working during Christmas eve is so he has an excuse for his family to go to Seoul. To spend time with Wonwoo. He honestly wants to ditch his family for Wonwoo, but Mingyu’s far too good of a child to do that. Mingyu’s just thankful (also sad but mostly thankful) that Wonwoo is spending his Christmas in Seoul. Changwon is far from Seoul and Wonwoo could definitely go home for the holidays but he said he had work to finish.

Mingyu finally reaches the building and enters. He reaches Wonwoo’s door and he rings the doorbell. Wonwoo and him have been going out for six months, but Wonwoo has yet to tell him the passcode to his home. It can be opened using a key card but no luck in that area as well. A few seconds of waiting, the door opens and reveals favorite human being.

“Hey! Merry Christmas eve! I missed you.” Mingyu immediately goes in for a hug, to which the older responds with one as well.

“Yeah right, we were together the day before yesterday.” They break off from their hug. “How was work? Doesn’t work pile up since it’s the holidays?” Wonwoo asked while helping Mingyu take off his coat.

“Nah. Most people just don’t want to go into work during Christmas. It’s still the regular amount of work, just doing other people’s work since I am being paid more for going in.” Mingyu answers while ridding himself of excess clothing for the cold weather outside. Wonwoo walked towards the living roo, to which Mingyu followed him closely like a puppy. “And we haven’t seen each other for a whole day!” He complained. “Are you saying you didn’t miss me? I missed you.” He hugged his boyfriend from the back, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Mingyu was busy enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend to notice him smiling. “Fine, yes I missed you too big guy.” Mingyu hugged him tighter after. “Okay, that’s enough. I already got what you told me to get from the supermarket.”

Like a kid being offered a new toy, Mingyu quickly let go of Wonwoo to head to his kitchen. The older isn’t surprised since Mingyu did love to cook. And Mingyu does, especially if its for the people special to him. Mingyu opened the plastic bags to check, all while a big smile is plastered on his face.

“I know I’m gonna be less help and more trouble if I step into that kitchen. Unless you’re making ramen, then I’ll be over here playing.” Wonwoo bids him goodbye and heads to his room.

Mingyu hums as response when he realizes something weird. He left his groceries and peeks his head into Wonwoo’s room. “You’re playing games?” He asks the older.

Wonwoo removes the headphones, looking like he didn’t hear the younger at first.

“You’re playing games?” Mingyu asked once again. “I thought you had work to finish?” He adds.

Wonwoo took a few seconds to process why Mingyu asked him that question. He seemed panicked while answering Mingyu’s question. “Oh right. Yeah, work. I am gonna do that. I’m just taking a break right now. I definitely will work later on. On work. I’ll work on my work.”

Mingyu is sceptic on Wonwoo’s words to be honest. “Okay, but after we eat, make sure to do it. Remember last time when you spent too much time playing and didn’t get work done?” Mingyu tells him as he walks back to the kitchen.

“I did not spend _that_ much time!” Wonwoo argues.

“You played for thirty five hours! THIRTY FIVE HOURS!” Mingyu answers back from the kitchen. No spoken response from the older but Mingyu knows Wonwoo has that annoyed face because he brought it up again.

“Oh and genius, might want to put down that bag before you start cooking.” Wonwoo tells him from the bedroom. Mingyu looks at his satchel with wide eyes. He got too excited with cooking again. He walks back to the bedroom to put down his bag. He walks back to the kitchen, having a huge smile on his face as he begins to work on their dinner.

Midway into his preparation, his phone chimes. He opens it up to see a text in his group chat with friends from work.

**Jeonghan:**

**Mingyu!! Merry Christmas eve!! How’d it go with Wonwoo?**

**Soonyoung:**

**Huh? What’s going on with Mingyu and Wonwoo?**

**ARE YOU PROPOSING???!!!**

**AND I HAVE TO HEAR FROM ANOTHER PERSON????!!!!!**

**AFTER SETTING YOU TWO UP??!!!!!!**

**Mingyu:**

**What?**

**No what the hell**

**Seungkwan:**

**And as if you set them up.**

**Mingyu saw Wonwoo-hyung with you and I had to force him to have the balls to message him.**

**ME**

**It was because of ME.**

**You’re welcome Mingyu.**

**Mingyu:**

**As always it’s a delight talking with you Seungkwan**

**Jeonghan:**

**I don’t mean to interrupt but…**

**Mingyu:**

**Hyung!! I’m sorry!! You know when these two start they don’t finish**

**Jeonghan:**

**That’s nice**

**Why don’t you try to to finish yourself**

**Mingyu:**

**I haven’t told him yet. I’m making dinner right now. Maybe after that.**

**Jeonghan:**

**Aw my babies are finally gonna say the “L” word**

**Soonyoung:**

**Lice?**

**Seungkwan:**

**Loser?**

**Jeonghan:**

**LOVE you idiots**

**Seungkwan:**

**They haven’t said that to each other?**

**After 6 months?**

**My answer still stands.**

**Mingyu:**

**Fine make fun of us all you want but we wanted to take it slow.**

**And we did.**

**Now I feel like we’re ready.**

**Soonyoung:**

**So no proposal?**

**Seungkwan:**

**They’re talking like they’re having a proposal.**

**Jeonghan:**

**Ignore them Mingyu.**

**You can do it!!**

**Goodluck!!**

**Mingyu:**

**Thanks guys**

**Just Jeonghan-hyung really but thanks guys**

**Merry Christmas eve!**

Mingyu turns off his phone and continues his work.

Despite going out for six whole months, Mingyu and Wonwoo has kept it pretty slow and steady, as other people described it. Mingyu is honestly proud of what he has with Wonwoo. They boy agreed it was gonna be this way for them. They got to knew each other for around two to three months before they actually started going each other. Opened up to the other about stuff from the past. Both of them suffering from a major break up. Mingyu doesn’t even want to think about what happened with them and their pasts. He’s happy the way things are. They’re happy. Not to mention, going slow and steady didn’t mean they didn’t have they’re fun from time to time. They only did things the other thought they were ready for after all. Not saying “I love you” to each other was also something they talked about. They agreed to do it when they feel they’re ready, and Mingyu is. He just hopes the Wonwoo is too.

Mingyu is almost done fixing up the table and the food for dinner. He made it extra fancy compared to how he usually does it. Heck he even set up candles and has champagne. If Wonwoo doesn’t get the romantic vibe just from that, it’s gonna be a long dinner.

Mingyu walked to Wonwoo’s room to get him for dinner. The door was opened so he went in.

“Hey Won, its time for dinner.” He says as he sees his boyfriend looking through his bag. “Uhm, whats up?”

“Gyu,” Wonwoo was silent for a second or two. “Do you, uhm, do you still have that flash drive I lent you last week? I need it for, uhm, work.” Wonwoo smiles.

Mingyu looked over to his desktop, the game still on. “Hmm, I think I left it at my desk at work. I can give it to you this week if that’s okay with you. If not I can go to the office today before going home.”

Wonwoo places the bag on his bed and quickly goes to Mingyu. “No, no, no, you don’t have to do that. Theres no rush in getting it.” Wonwoo reassures him. “Food is ready right. Lets go, before it gets cold.” Wonwoo turns Mingyu around to push him towards the table.

Mingyu is definitely feelings weird vibes from Wonwoo. He’s acting strange, and this is different from the time his parents were coming over. Unless…

“Won, are your parents coming here for Christmas?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo stops in his tracks, shocked with Mingyu’s questions. “What? No. What made you think they are?”

Mingyu sighs. _So what happened that’s making Wonwoo act weird?_ “Nothing. The last time to were acting strange was when they were coming and you didn’t tell me.”

“Oh. I guess.” Wonwoo brushes his hand on his neck. “Lets eat, I can see you put extra effort today. I can’t wait to dig in.” Wonwoo sits down, smiling from ear to ear.

Mingyu couldn’t resist the charm of his boyfriend’s smile and tries to forget about anything else. He’s having dinner with Wonwoo right before he leaves him alone for Christmas. He needs to savor up all the time he has with him.

* * *

They were just about done with the food when Mingyu felt like it was the right time to say it.

“Won.” He said as he put down his spoon. “I need to tell you something.”

Won was still eating. He swallowed his food and paid attention to Mingyu. “Actually, I have something to tell you too, but you go first.

Mingyu knows he shouldn’t, but hearing those words just got his hopes up. _Is Wonwoo saying it too?_ They did talk about telling it to each other when they’re both ready. _Wouldn’t it be nice if we both thought of saying it today?_ Mingyu thought to himself. “Ehem, okay.” Mingyu holds Wonwoo’s hand before starting. “Wonwoo, we’ve been going out for six months now. I couldn’t be happier to spend the last six months with you. I still remember the moment I saw you for the first time. I guess I really have to thank our friends for making us meet. Anyway, it’s been an amazing time with you, and I hope to have more. We’ve talked about this so I feel like this is the right step for us. Wonwoo, I just wanted to say, I love you. I know I won’t get to spend Christmas with you, but there isn’t another person in the world I want to be with right now, saying the exact words I told you. I love you.”

Mingyu is teary eyed for sure, he knows. And Wonwoo has a bright smile on his face as he looks back into Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu is just waiting for Wonwoo’s response.  
  
“Me too.” _YES! And?_ Mingyu is waiting for Wonwoo to say something else, but instead, he found the older standing up and going to him. He hugs Mingyu who is still sitting. Before Mingyu could react, he lets go. “Thanks for dinner, now you have to go or else you’ll miss the last train for your hometown.”

_Wait. What? What just happened._ Mingyu is extremely confused. He looks over to Wonwoo who already has his bag in one hand and his coat ready in another. “Come on big guy, lets get you ready for home.” Wonwoo helps him get ready for his travel back home. He starts pushing him towards the door. He put on his shoes unconsciously, driven by the moment. Wonwoo opens the door and guides him into the hall. “Say hi to uncle and auntie for me. Take care. Thanks again for dinner.” Door closes.

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_ Mingyu keeps on asking himself. He circles the corridor a few times, still in shock over what happened.

“‘Me too. Me too? Me fucking too?!’ After all that shit about saying it when we’re ready, that’s all you have to say to me? What does that even mean? You love me, but why can’t you just say it? Or you don’t, that’s why you can’t say it? What the fuck do you mean? Aghh!!” Mingyu is just talking to himself at this point. He realizes what he’s doing and notices the man standing in front of this door, looking at him weird. Mingyu bows to apologize for his loud distress.

Mingyu won’t accept this. He walks up to Wonwoo’s door. He almost pressed in the combination code to open the door. That’s right, Mingyu knows the code to Wonwoo’s door. It’s a combination of his and his mother’s birthday. How could he not know, he’s been going there for more than six months now. It’s more shocking if he didn’t knew, especially after Wonwoo told him about it one night when they went drinking. But no, instead he rings the doorbell and knocks on the door.

“Wonwoo. Open the door. We need to talk.” Mingyu tells the door.

No response.

“Wonwoo. Please, open the door. I just need to talk to you, please.”

No response. Except he hears his phone ring. He sees Wonwoo’s name on the screen and answers it.

“Hello? Wonwoo? Why aren’t you opening the door? Come on please I just need to talk to you.”

“I know.”

“You know? Then open the door. Please. I just told you ‘I love you’, you not opening the door means you don’t see any meaning in it.” Mingyu tells Wonwoo.

“Open it yourself.” Wonwoo replies.

Mingyu is confused for a moment. _Does he know that I know?_ He asks himself. Wanting to meet Wonwoo face-to-face he decides to open the door with the code he knows. After pressing the numbers, it opens, and he comes face-to-face with Wonwoo, both of them still on the phone.

“Wait, how’d you open the door?” Wonwoo with a shocked face asks Mingyu.

“What do you mean how did I open the door? You asked me to open it myself, so I did. I used your passcode.”

“You _know_ my passcode? Oh my god!” Wonwoo expressed shockingly.

“Of course I know your passcode. How else am I gonna come in incase an emergency happens. Or maybe, I don’t know, when you want me to come in but not open the door for me.” Mingyu replies back angrily.

“You weren’t suppose to open the door with the code.” Wonwoo says as he comes up to Mingyu and grabs something within his bag. “You we supposed to open it with this.” Wonwoo brings up to Mingyu’s face a keycard. Mingyu knows keycards can open the door, but he also knows that Wonwoo’s keycard is covered with a Magenta colored skin. The one from his bag is colored with a Teal-like shade.

“Is this your card? Why’d you put it in my bag?” Mingyu asks, still confused with whats happening.

Wonwoo lets out a loud sigh. “Wow. Okay. I guess this is what I get for trying to play a trick on you. Mingyu, this is your keycard.” Wonwoo says. He grabs Mingyu’s hand to put the keycard in it. “This is yours, so that whenever you come over, you don’t have to wait for me to open the door. You don’t have to text me when you’re near. You can surprise me more when you want to here. You don’t have to wait one or two hours for me outside in the corridor, with a bouquet of flowers and melted chocolate, just so you will surprise me for when I get a promotion or something. If you’re too tired from work and you don’t want to take the long train ride to Anyang, you can just go here, even in the middle of the night, and maybe slip into bed with me. I’m telling you, this is your home now too.” Wonwoo explains, still holding onto Mingyu’s hand. “And its weird that we picked today to say this but, yes, I love you. I love you too. I love you very much.” Wonwoo says before he pulls the younger in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted far longer than what they thought. Mingyu stopped, too much emotion in his heart and thoughts in his head to continue. “Won, what the heck. You fucking scared me.”

“Ah there you go again. What did we say about cursing when we’re agitated?” Wonwoo tells him.

“Hey! Can you blame me? After I thought we put so much importance in saying ‘ I love you’s you’re gonna tell me ‘me too’ back? Fuck you honestly.”

Wonwoo laughs at him. “Honestly, this is payback you know.”  
  
Mingyu is confused once again. “What? For what now?

“I tell you I’m staying here for Christmas and you tell me you’re not even gonna spend it with me? No Mingyu, fuck you honestly.” Wonwoo says before he pushes Mingyu outside the door and slams it shut.

Not long after, Mingyu opens the door and walks back in. “Should’ve thought of that before giving me this keycard.” Wonwoo tries to snatch it back to him but Mingyu brings it up high too high for Wonwoo to reach. Wonwoo still tries, instead gets hugged tight by Mingyu. “You want to spent Christmas with me? I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.”

“How could you believe I had work to do? Me? Have work left to do? You must not know me very well I want to break up.” Wonwoo complains.

Mingyu releases the older from his hug and makes them face each other. “Hey, joke about having work to do but never joke about breaking up. I could never do it.” He held Wonwoo’s face with his hand. “So please don’t. I’m sorry I didn’t notice.” Mingyu confesses.

Wonwoo melts into the younger’s touch. “I’m sorry. I won’t say stuff like those again.” Wonwoo says. “So, are you staying for Christmas or am I gonna send you off to the station?” He asks.

“Hm, do you love me?” Mingyu asks back.

“Of course.” Wonwoo answers.

“I want to hear it.”

“Ugh. You big baby.” Wonwoo says. “I love you, Kim Mingyu. Will you stay with me for Christmas?”

“Of course I will. Because I love you to, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Mingyu brings their lips together, feelings each other’s warmth and love, pausing from time to time to say the words that mean so much to them, to show how much they mean to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hello, so you’ve finished this one. I’m kinda proud of this cause it made me feel my love for writing once again. Maybe I’ll get into it again this year. I lost touch to be honest. And I also don’t have a laptop, so it was hard doing this on an iPad. Probably when I get the new one in January, but I’ll be busy in college by then. This summer I guess? Oh well, we’ll know when we get there. 
> 
> If you want to find me and my other stuff:
> 
>   
> Twitter & Curious Cat: wonwooscarrot
> 
> If you liked the story, a kudos would be greatly appreciated. And if you actually read all of it plus this, big thanks to you. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! / HAPPY WEDNESDAY!!


End file.
